Sam's Story
by MidnightSapphire15
Summary: This is the story of an Unwind who was broken and whole, then whole and broken. Rated T for mentions of suicide and one word that some people, not me, consider a cuss word.


**I wrote this originally as a school project, but I decided to turn it into a fanfiction story as well. See, we have these BoB projects due ever two weeks, adn I read Unwind for one of mine. I actuall loved the book, so I decided to write a fanfiction for it. I hope you like it.**

Sam's Story

Everyone wonders one thing before their unwinding at some point:

Is it death? They imply that the answer is no, but that's it: they _imply._

They never say what happens after you are broken into pieces.

What I hate is that I didn't even get this one question answered. I thought that I at least deserved _that_. Apparently it isn't enough to be scattered about... I have to be tortured by that question until the last person with a part of me dies.

Talk about crappy.

The worst, or best, part is probably that I didn't really care when they said that I was going to be unwound. I already felt broken.

I hated my life when I was... well, whole. And now I would gladly take that back. Isn't that ironic, especially considering the reason my parents signed the order was because I'd tried to end it.

I remember reading this book from the days before the Heartland War called _Wintergirls_ before I knew my parents had signed the order and when I was secretly healing from the aforementioned incident.

Did you know there was a time when people actually tried to help you heal when you were sick? When they couldn't just push your troubles away with one signature and really cared?

They helped the main character, Lia, try to live after she was broken. She sounded even worse than I was... but they didn't give up on her. They helped her heal, and she became better...

Her icy cover melted.

So, I left the library with the book to show my parents, to show them that there was hope for me, because I really loved them... even if I never showed it. I just didn't love me. And, one day it just felt like they would be better off without me. Nobody would miss me, I said... I had no friends left to know or care... not even that.

Isn't it funny how I found out they ended up thinking the same thing. If I had one more hour, one more minute, or second with them... they would've known we could change that... that I could change.

But I didn't get that last moment, because they came to pick me up right after I stepped out the door.

I stayed about a week at that camp. I met a lot of kids there. I heard a lot of stories, like a part of an unwind brain still not realizing what had happened, and taking over the owner once in a while. And, the Humphrey Dunfee story was pretty popular. Some kids were happy about this, some hated it, some fought back, and some weren't around long enough for me to know.

I just didn't really care. I had this best friend at home, named Roland. His parents were complete... let's just say I hated their guts and wanted to cause them much worse than death. Especially after Roland had decided to defend his mother, and I use that term lightly, from his abusive stepfather. They signed an order, and he fought back again... to run for his dreams.

He promised that he would come back one day and we would go to NYC together... probably get him a girlfriend, eventually, and me that writing career.

About a year later, they were talking about that whole Happy Jack thing and were interviewing this 19 year old guy that had worked there. I noticed his arm. That was Roland's arm...

I remembered when we had gone to get that tiger shark tattoo for him, when we were around 11. He came off as a tough, bullying, player-idiot... which he was, but he was so much more. Neither of us owed it to anyone to show anyone that we were more than our reputations, so we thought it would be a nice touch... huge private joke...

Also, he liked tiger sharks. I don't know why, but I wish I did...

So, I tried to kill myself. He'd been my last hope for a good life... a happier one, and he was gone.

They managed to save me at the hospital... which honestly sucked, because death would be so much better than where I was stuck now.

Back to the whole dead thing...sorry, I ramble a lot... I still don't know. In the whole winter girl thing, Lia talked about how she was a ghost with a beating heart.

I think that's what I was... but it isn't true. Everything is still working, and I still have memories, thoughts... but the thing that's different is that I can't do anything about it. I'm finally under control... ha, ha... isn't that funny, Mom and Dad? That's what you always wanted...

**Thanks for reading this! I would really aprreciate it if you reviewed, even if you decide to flame me, which I am totally okay with.**

**Just, do ONE thing...**

**REVIEW!**

**(Heroshi, I'm counting on you! Even if you're my only reviewer, I will get MAD at you if you don't review!)**


End file.
